Consumer packaged goods companies are always looking for effective ways to increase the market share of their brands. The "option" or "self-destruct" retail coupon is one such technique. The consumer is encouraged to purchase more product or convert from a competitor's product. The "option" or "self-destruct" retail coupon is arranged with multiple coupons, one of which is to be selected by the consumer. When the selection is made, the selected coupon remains intact as a coupon and can be redeemed at the store, while the non-selected coupon is destroyed and the non-selected coupon is rendered invalid, thereby negating double redemption. A coupon is rendered invalid when it lacks the legal terms and conditions covering the consumer redemption conditions and retailer reimbursement text.
Various designs for option or self-destruct coupons have been suggested or put into actual use. Generally, they have not been adequately satisfactory in accomplishing their intended purpose. The manner in which the option or self-destruct coupon is to be used might not be clearly understood by the consumers. The arrangement of the coupons can confuse the consumer. The invalidation of the non-selected coupon might be inadequate, so that the "destroyed" coupon retains the appearance of a valid coupon. The design may foster or cause the inadvertent and unintentional destruction of the wrong coupon.
Besides consumer confusion if the multiple coupon is not understood and the desired coupon is not removed correctly, there can be even more confusion at the check-out counter of the store where the consumer is seeking redemption of the coupon.
Applicant has invented a unique couponing system which is the subject matter of copending application Ser. No. 617,504, titled "Retailed Couponing System." That system has first and second sections attached to each other along their edges to hide from view text on the inside surface of the first section. The first section has first and second coupons on its inside surface and means for tearing the first section along first and second lines extending transversely to each other and for the full length (and width) of the first section. The first line extends through the first coupon and is displaced from the second coupon, and the second line extends through the second coupon and is displaced from the first coupon.
Although the couponing system disclosed in applicant's '504 application generally is satisfactory for its intended purpose, a more tenacious attachment of the first section to the second section would be desirable. Also, a reasonably high degree of care needs to be exercised to prevent the line of tear from deviating from the first or second lines, and possibly entering and damaging the wrong coupon.